


我们的爱情特别乡村

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night





	1. Chapter 1

1、  
“我们今年用了金坷垃！亩产一千八的大苞米！儿砸你瞅瞅！这成色！”  
“是挺好，今年也没算白忙活，我要累嗝屁了。”撅了一个下午的苞米，金天天胳膊上全是喇出来的口子，可把金天天他娘看的一阵心疼。  
“我滴儿哟，得亏你你还是这么白净，隔壁家那个娃子都要晒秃噜皮了，老遭罪了。”  
“隔壁的哪个娃子？牛娃子？”天他爹喝干了碗里的水八卦着。  
“可不吗！他妈急的直抹眼泪儿……哎天儿！你搁哪儿呐！天儿！跑哪去了，这娃子。”  
当晚天妈托村里支教的大学生带回来的芦荟胶被人偷了，谁都没吱声。

2、  
“跟着我的脚步！带领村里致富！”村里第一有钱的大老板陈三儿信心膨胀。  
“随着我的步伐！让咱村里人全发！”村里头一个大学生、学成专业挖掘机（？）技术荣耀归来的万元户羽生哈（hǎ）牛儿毫不示弱。  
最终，来村里支教顺便收获爱情的城市小伙子周知方高票击败二位强力竞争对手当上村支书。一开始大家还寻思，小周会不会包庇自家人儿；某天晚上应酬喝多了的小周家男人——陈三儿晚上撒酒疯开拖拉机说自己要成为海贼王，金天天和哈牛儿带了好几个人都拦不住，照样被小周抓着耳朵拎回家罚了五百块，群众才放下了心。

3、  
城里有个小老板和陈三儿感情特铁，要给他们村投资建点娱乐场所，搞得这几天小周焦头烂额。  
投给谁？要投什么？总不能是赌博场所吧？周知方觉得自己来来去去就是这点问题，某天他瞄上了金天天家里的台式电脑，当即拍板决定，给你投资开网吧成不？  
金天天：这电脑不是我买的。【试图扯开话题  
周知方：但是你大学专门学过怎么用电脑。  
金天天：这电脑是我相好出的钱。【纯粹炫耀  
周知方：哦对了，你不说我还想不起来。你相好羽生不是也会用电脑吗？  
金天天：孩子容易沾上网瘾。  
周知方：到时候我们学校孩子就在你们俩这儿学技术了  
然后这事儿就这么（单方面）定了。

4、  
村里一共四个大学毕业生。  
哈牛儿金天天陈三儿小周。  
四家都有钱。哈牛儿是村医，副业包办村里各种电器，修理加售卖；金天天干淘宝的，淳朴风格导致网店口碑挺带劲；陈三儿是搞工程的，（赚的钱一开始最多，后来被合体的哈牛儿金天天反超）；小周一心搞教育，未来从娃娃抓起，钱不多，但是不缺钱。  
因为我有我家老陈。小周微微一笑。  
至于哈牛和金天天，他俩似乎也有点那意思。如果哈牛也能顺带维修将来金天天网吧里的电脑就更好了，小周想着，在他的村支书日记里这样写道。

5、  
“我说天儿啊，哈牛给你聘礼了吗？”  
“给了啊。”金天天低头收拾着行李，想到要过门羞得脸蛋红扑扑的。  
“你们两家打架了吗？”小周帮他整理过门那天的红衣裳，疑惑道。  
“打架，为什么打架？”  
“啊，当初我家老陈给完聘礼，差点被我爸揍，说是给的少。”  
“所以给了多少？”  
“没听他们说，但是后来我妈告诉我，我爸只是想找借口打三儿一顿而已，因为他把我骗走了。”小周难得的也害羞起来，看着金天天一阵鸡皮疙瘩。  
“我没管那么多，牛哥跟我说我进了他家门，钱都归我，他也归我，我就没怎么在意聘礼……”金天天把脸藏在大花被里，听小周偷笑。

6、  
由美妈妈看着新媳妇越看越喜欢，养了一群鸡，每天捡鸡蛋给金天天吃，一周还杀一只给他喝鸡汤。现在羽生村医每天帮他妈妈喂鸡，还要躲避老叨人的公鸡，手上都是掏鸡蛋的时候被母鸡啄的伤。  
痛并快乐着，这是他死对头陈三儿围观并嘲笑他之后得出的结论。一旦哈牛儿被鸡啄了，一声大叫后立刻就有一个白嫩嫩的小孩从屋里冲出来帮他吹吹，还心疼的给他抹药。哈牛在那个时候看向他的眼神就是在炫耀。他突然很想再去开开拖拉机，找找被自己家相好重视的感觉。  
当晚哈牛家里声特响，他颤抖着去搂还在写日记的小周，结果把他墨水瓶子整洒了，小周气的一句话没说背对着他睡了，留他一人听着对门儿哈牛和他新过门的金天天干那档子事，心都要碎成饺子馅了。

7、  
“网吧开起来我就能当老板了。”金天天雄心壮志的画着室内的装修设计图。  
“那我就能当老板娘了吗？”羽生给金博洋剥好煮鸡蛋，怕他噎着，掰了一小块塞他嘴里，看着他乖乖吃东西笑的傻了吧唧。  
“你还挺有自觉，知道是老板娘。”金天天凑过去亲了哈牛一口，笑的特狡猾，“那今天不许折腾我。”  
“那不行，我作为老婆要好好服侍我家这位啊。”羽生把他放倒在土炕上，一手开始解金天天花裤子的裤腰带。  
“哎！这大白天的你刷流氓！”金天天脸跟熟透的柿子似的，被最喜欢柿子的哈牛可劲儿的啃了一通。仗着新婚他可得瑟了，金天天一边庆幸爸妈不在家，他也关了房门不会有鸡鸭狗跑进来；一边挠着人后背咬着牙嗷嗷叫。

8、  
“我跟你说啊，天儿小时候，有一次他骑家里不大点的小马崽子，直接被甩下来了，还被踩，老丢人了。”  
金妈妈一边嗑瓜子，一边和新儿婿讲陈年旧事。  
“妈！能不能说点儿别的？”金天天恼羞成怒，拿瓜子出气，咬的贼狠。看着羽生憋笑更来气了，放着狠话：“我可狠了！踩过我的马都死了！”  
金妈妈继续嗑瓜子：“踩他的马在五年前老死了，他哭的跟小丫头似的。一把鼻涕一把泪啊，说咱俩一起长大的你怎么能丢下我呢，我还没来得及踩你呢！”  
哈牛没憋住笑，被金天天握着小拳头可劲儿的捶，才勉强给他留一点面子。

9、  
最近哈牛的主要来钱路子——修/贩卖电器生意不咋滴，正在和金天天讨论家计问题。  
“我这个月网店卖的挺不错的，你要不要也开个网店卖鸡蛋啥的。”金天天一想也觉得不现实，“不成，容易碎还容易坏，你要不去别的村卖卖？”  
“要不天天你帮我生个娃，家里还能多一个人干活，迅速走向致富道路。”大白天又见色起意的流氓抱着媳妇不撒手，金天天挣扎没用，半推半就的也从了。  
顺带一提，最终的讨论结果是去了邻村找活儿，修洗衣机和冰箱。

10、  
金天天和小周看肥皂剧，正好有婆媳大战的情节。  
“哎小周，三儿他妈对你咋样啊？”每天被由美妈妈喂鸡蛋的天天没有婆媳烦恼，问起了村支书。  
“妈最开始不咋喜欢我。”小周挠了挠头，“她还是想要个扎麻花辫，长的清秀又能生孙子的小姑娘。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后她被三儿劝服了，说家里又不是只有他一个，他就喜欢我一个，不让我过门他就去开拖拉机，自立门户养我。进他家门之后就好了，妈现在也挺照顾我的。”小周吃着薯片目不转睛的盯着女主角一路逆袭，那个聚精会神啊。  
嚯，什么感人的爱情故事。金天天看着电视里婆婆那一副刁难的表情，突然觉得小姑子和婆家都是绝世好人，不给羽生冲他表忠心的机会让他听听，回去要撩饬他让他也来几句。

11、  
“卫生所的小护士是不是对你有意思！说！”  
金天天难得发一次火，今天他拿着午饭桶给他送鸡腿子就看小护士和羽生医生有说有笑，气呼呼的一边开饭桶一边质问。  
“我要满嘴跑火车我就天打五雷轰，真的我给你看她在跟我说什么！”羽生急了，鸡腿儿就在眼前他还吃不着，“喏，我明明就是求她转发一下你的淘宝店铺链接嘛！”  
“哦。”看着开始开心加快乐的吃鸡腿的天真相好，金天天尴尬的扭开头，拎着饭桶跑了。  
“天天！你停下！我的大米饭！你都拎走了我就剩一根鸡腿了！”

12、  
村口有一家老人过世了，子女多，这几天光吵遗产，给小周一天闹的不可开交，把陈三儿都给拉过去协调了。  
金天天被村支书强硬安排在代理村支书的岗位上，解决了一整天鸡毛蒜皮的小事儿。  
“赵姨又在骂街啦！说张婶偷摘他家果子了！”  
“老王家的鸡被黄鼠狼叼走啦！”  
“邻村的二虎子又来调戏我们村小姑娘被打到鱼塘里去啦！”  
“我媳妇忙着不理我，我得相思病了。”  
“嗯？”金天天猛的抬头，一看就是哈牛这个不正经的。看着也到点了，小周快回来了，拉着他手就跑了。  
真是佩服小周，整天都要和这些玩意儿打交道，幸好哈牛当时没被选上。看着从村口筋疲力尽走回来的陈家两口子，金天天拿了俩煮鸡蛋给送了过去，赶紧回家睡觉了。

13、  
小周因为从压箱底的地方找着了陈三儿和一个苏联（那个时候还没解体）大美妞的合影，问他又解释不清，气的来金天天家借宿。  
这一整，哈牛的夜晚老寂寞了，去找死对头谈话。  
“你有啥不能说的？还是你真跟那个姑娘有过一腿？”  
“啥啊！我那是嫌丢人！我当初和哥几个一起去游泳，这姑娘非说我泳裤好看，在海里扎了个猛子给我扒走了！幸好我还有备用的，让我哥们儿给我拿过来我才能上岸。然后她就在岸上等着，坚持要和我照照片儿表达谢意。”陈三儿看羽生笑的满脸褶子很想打人，可自己也觉得相当丢人，趴在桌子上开始呜咽。  
“被占便宜的明明是我！现在受伤的还是我！为什么！”

14、  
哈牛和金天天，上学的时候先后考到了镇上的高中，路途遥远，成了村里最早有自行车的两个人。  
但是哈牛骑的贼不好，家里没招了给他整了个四轮自行车，他每天早上四平八稳的骑着它去上学，经常把后面的辅助轮卡在土坑里，然后迟到。  
等金天天也考上镇上的高中了以后，他毅然决然的把辅助轮给拆了，求着金天天跟他一起上学。好心的金天天看着羽生骑着两轮自行车差点没把门牙磕掉，答应了他，每天坐前头驮着哈牛一起去学校，趁机让他搂着自己腰吃了不少豆腐。

15、  
村里的网吧终于在充足资金的支持下开了，首当其冲使用的是哈牛和陈三儿。他俩先是弹弹堂和街头霸王互殴了四个小时，然后又一起玩森林冰火人，由于配合不默契死了好多次然后打了起来，最后被实在看不下去的金天天作为网吧老板把电闸拉了，让小周把这俩幼稚的大人扔出去。  
小周：那我一会儿带学校孩子来学打字了！  
金天天：成，只要他俩不进来咋都行，给你便宜点。


	2. Chapter 2

16、

村里小河边的那家，今年家里两位大人要出去打工。  
临行前小周保证会尽量帮他们好好照顾，结果他一整天又忙学校又忙村里的鸡毛蒜皮，拜托金天天去看的时候更多。  
“我这一天天的帮村支书无偿劳动，不能封我个啥当当吗？”提溜着要去给那家送的年货鸡鸭准备出门，金天天拿着手机在田埂上无所事事和小周开玩笑，结果得到了“那让你当校长，帮我教孩子数学吧，给你发补助还有铁饭碗工资。”的回答，身子吓得一哆嗦，差点歪到坡底下。  
他没摔下去，是因为他正好撞在了身边哈牛身上，结果哈牛掉下去了。  
小周听见电话那头开始魔性的大笑，伴随着“我家男人一条腿插粪坑里了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”和哈牛欲哭无泪的“天天快把我拔出来呜呜呜呜呜”，笑到背过气。

17、

结果金天天一个人去的小河边，哈牛半拉裤腿全是天然肥料，回家换裤子去了。  
孩子作为留守儿童倒也算活泼，看着他天儿哥来可兴奋了，叨叨咕咕的和他说爹娘马上就能回来。金天天把鸡鸭给了奶奶，嘱咐着吃的时候热一下，把小孩儿抱起来跟他皮，一开玩笑要把他扔到小河里。小孩儿完全不怕，甚至……  
“天儿哥，上次牛哥来说你俩结婚了，啥时候能有小宝宝啊？”孩子还好奇的去摸他的肚皮，“我奶奶说，大人结了婚就会有小孩的，你赶紧生个弟弟陪我玩吧！”  
天：……  
天：天哥哥生不了，你问问让你牛哥生吧！  
下一次拎着腊肉去拜访的牛哥听见小孩这话，回家就在炕上连着把自己推进粪坑的仇一块儿报了。

18、

过年了，村里写字最好看的小周这几天做梦都是写春联，虽然他早预料过这种情况给金天天和哈牛家提前备好了福字和对联，结果忙起来根本没时间去送，指使自家男人去送过去。  
这陈三儿送金家春联没啥，送羽生家他老大不乐意，一路上嘀嘀咕咕没看路栽雪坑里了。幸好他以一个上贡的姿势在身体扑进雪里的时候把春联给托举起来，纸一点儿没湿，要不然在这个节骨眼上再次麻烦他家媳妇是要挨揍的。更加来气的是他送完春联回到家就感冒了，于是整个年夜饭都没吃到味道，憋屈的感觉像个王八。  
哈牛耷拉着脑袋和同样拉着脸的陈三儿不情不愿的交换了手里的东西。为了感谢小周帮他们开网吧给他从城里新整的烘干机就这样交给死对头，有点不爽。结果晚上他这个村医就被小周急急忙忙的打电话说陈三儿发烧了，大半夜在睡梦和鞭炮声中紧急出诊，两家同时过了个辛苦年。

19、

“三儿最近咋样啊？病好点没？”一边当淘宝客服一边和小周通电话的金天天一开口差点说“亲”，赶紧呸呸呸几句问正事儿。  
“哎，还那样，不能喝酒老郁闷了。我还是羡慕你家哈牛，从来没搁外头喝也不撒酒疯。”这边小周刚给陈三儿熬上粥，愁眉苦脸的。  
“别说了，他是有点酒精过敏，能喝一点儿，但是也贼不安分，上次没注意喝的有点多，自己还得给自己开过敏药。”金天天想了想，决定说点哈牛不开心的事儿让小周开心开心，“所以今天酿的桂花酒，他被我管的只能喝苦了吧唧的花茶，眼巴巴的瞅我喝酒，眼睛睁的大还水汪汪的撒娇。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”一听这笑声金天天知道完了，这是陈三儿的笑声，估计被他听见了又有的嘲笑哈牛的了。果不其然，下午去给陈三儿复诊回来的哈牛怒气冲冲，进门儿就直奔沙发上的金天天，给扛屋去了。

20、

村里小学的一年级小孩可淘了，没事儿就去骚扰他们的名誉副校长夫人羽生哈牛，可能是他们名誉副校长金天天这几天去邻村走亲戚，他们才转移了目标。  
他被孩子围了个圈，开始强迫他讲故事。他哪有啥故事，看着屋里供着的菩萨开始瞎编，心里祈祷着希望神明们不要在意他的叭叭。  
“从前有一个特别可爱的小男孩儿，长的白净又水灵还有颗小虎牙。家里供了个保家的狐仙，小男孩儿每天都给狐仙供好吃的小柿子，还和他唠嗑，狐仙老稀罕他了。”  
他背对着大门口，没看着金天天回家了，蹑手蹑脚溜到了他后头，冲憋笑的孩子做了个“不要露馅儿”的手势。  
“但是有一天，小男孩来拜狐仙的时候，狐仙预见他今天会经历很危险的事情，九死一生。他很着急的跟玉皇大帝说想去当人救他，玉帝削了他的狐尾（yǐ）巴废了他的修行，他终于及时赶到，救了掉在粪坑里的小孩唔唔唔唔唔——”  
“你故事讲的太好了，咱俩谈一谈吧。”  
孩子们透着门缝围观着哈牛被一路打到玉米地，觉得比听故事带劲儿多了。

21、

“我们村要来精神文明检查团。”  
小周面如菜色，他说赶了三天的报告，就是担心领导实地视察。  
“我觉得咱们村精神文明挺好。”金天天没有数的回答。  
“你认真的告诉我，动不动把人打进鱼塘、推进粪坑、喝多了开拖拉机、争遗产打起来、玩森林冰火人打起来的人民群众，精神文明过关吗！”  
纷纷中枪的其余三位村干部开始结巴。  
“总而言之，为了不想背一年的各种守则，你们就老实着，万一有事儿，我说啥你们就附和，成不？”小周觉得自己要嗝屁了，居然把村子的未来交到他们三个手里。  
领导来的当天，小周带着他们去金博洋的网吧，介绍村里重大的投资项目。  
“这是我们村的微机课教室。现在是信息化时代，农村的孩子也不能输在起跑线上，每周有三堂课的时间来这里学习打字和搜索使用。”小周一本正经的信口胡说。打开电脑桌面，全是金山画板和学打字的软件，领导满意的点了点头。  
“这是教他们使用电脑的…呃，金老师。”  
金天天掐着大腿根，微笑着和领导握手。  
“那这位是……？”领导指着来送饭的哈牛。  
“呃……电脑保修的哈技工。”  
“所以我在小周心里就是个修电脑的……”好不容易应付完领导，哈牛趴在土炕上颓废。这边从网吧老板荣升微机课老师的金天天倒是没什么意见，不走心的哄了哄，找小周开庆祝会去了。

22、（abo限定！支线剧情！）

金天天在淘宝上新，闲着没事翻了翻搜索记录。  
结果搜出来的全是各种婴儿奶粉衣服玩具，还有不少已经下单了。吓的他赶紧去摸自己肚子，什么时候怀的，我自己怎么都不知道！  
“哈牛，你好好说，你是不是在外头有小三小四了！”  
“？？？三儿不就在咱家隔壁吗？跟小周吃饭呢。四儿……咱们村好像没有叫四的，不吉利。”  
“我没在说陈三儿！”金天天把哈牛拉到自己电脑面前，指着发货信息问他，“这些小衣服是怎么回事？我肚子里没有，那你给谁肚子里的买这些？”  
“给我们将来的孩子啊。”哈牛一脸委屈，一根手指轻轻戳着金天天的肚子，“也…也该有了吧，都半年了。”  
“男款五件女款五件，你唬谁呢？”  
“那我们生了一个还可以再生一个……”  
这个人又开始耍无赖了，金天天看着哈牛把自己压在炕上眼神危险，还一个劲儿放出柿子味儿，赶着最后一点力气大吼：  
“响应国家政策！只生一个好！生那么多我会死的！”

23、（abo限定）

邻村的荒地一直是他们闹鬼故事的来源，金天天不怎么走邻村，这事儿还是问了哈牛才知道的。  
“他们村前几年还是旧思想……说是那地里埋着的都是女娃娃……算是个乱葬岗。”  
原本听完鬼故事，大半夜在被窝瑟瑟发抖不敢上厕所的金博洋听到这个来源瞬间从被窝坐起来。作为接受过高等教育的知识分子，怎么能干重男轻女这样的事情呢！  
他突然郑重的握着哈牛的手：“我就想生个小丫头，咱俩长的都俊，姑娘长的也肯定招人稀罕。看那些提亲的媒婆不得把咱家门槛踏破。”  
“那正好，小周要是生个儿子还能定个娃娃亲。”哈牛咕哝一声，把身子往金天天那里固悠，“所以你想什么时候跟我生个女儿。”  
“择日不如撞日，你起来，别睡了。”

24、（abo）

哈牛姐姐单位刚发的月饼被哈牛给吃了，最喜欢的五仁儿馅一块不剩，气的姐姐把花棉袄一扔就冲到哈牛屋里拿鸡毛掸子揍人。  
虽然姐姐生气，眼神还是好使。床上躺着两个玩手机的人，她掸子一下都没削着金天天，只打自家弟弟。弟弟这边也开始揭老底，说姐姐上一次吃了他带给媳妇的麦当劳儿童餐，自己偏要报复回去。渐渐的就变成了新账旧账一起算的激烈决斗。  
金天天家里就他一个乖崽，所以一边嗑着瓜子一边围观着难得一见的姐弟不和场景。小姑子和自家老公都不是心里没数的，肯定不能真打起来。到了饭点儿一声“今天吃红烧肉！”，两个人就能自觉停战。但是看着看着，他突然觉得有兄弟姐妹在一起的时候也不赖，不过这话他最好还是别说给哈牛听，要不然他宁愿交罚款也得达成自己这个心愿。

25、

半夜里有人来找小周，说是闹鬼，吓得魂儿都飞了。小周仔细一问是他打谷场的谷子被人装走了，拖拉机也没了，全都没给他剩。  
他一听拖拉机条件反射的想到陈三儿，可是人家老老实实地折腾完自己之后就搂着睡了，他也累了，刚才整个人都窝在他家老陈怀里，肯定不是他。  
真有意思，这还能模仿作案？  
带人找了一波，是那个邻村来串门的小子，喝迷糊了以为那是他自己家的打谷场，还勤劳的把谷子都装起来了，此刻正在土路上疾驰。小周冷笑着，突然找回了当初满村抓老公的感觉，把自家拖拉机钥匙给了陈三儿。  
“来，你戴罪立功的机会来了，堵他去。”  
陈三儿：疲劳驾驶，方方我好困。  
小周：你上次还是酒驾，要不要我报警。  
陈三儿：钥匙给我！我要去当海贼王了！

26、

“你说说，现在孩子多有意思。”小周拿出桌上没收的小纸条给金天天看，“才多大点，就有民主的精神了。”  
金天天接过来一看，小孩们在纸条上争论到底谁才是校花，名字底下一堆正字，还没统计完就被小周收缴了。  
“说起这个……我倒想起我小时候一个事儿。”金天天上炕开始剥橘子，递给小周一半，“小的时候哈牛跟村前头那家大柳打了一架，因为争论谁是村花。”  
“哈牛还有这种经历？”小周想了想大柳的身高，觉得如果哈牛赢了他应该是人生中浓墨重彩的一笔。  
“嗯，他俩争论我和王家那个小姑娘谁更好看，然后打起来了。”金天天想着当时哈牛满脸是泥的跑过来跟他说“天天我打赢了！你现在就是咱村村花！”的场景心情复杂。  
当他知道当年打输的大柳去找王家小姑娘求安慰顺便一举夺得小美人芳心，他就真的不想要这个打来的村花称号了。  
人家才是真的会撩，我家这就是个实心眼子。【捂脸】

27、（abo）

“哎哎，听说了没啊。小周那娃子啊，说是不想要孩子呐，给陈三儿他妈都急疯啦！”  
“真的假的？人陈三儿哪点不好，小周一整天家都不回的，干那么多活图什么啊？三儿那钱还不够他花的吗？”  
“他是觉得自己还年轻，老了就生不了咯。还有那金天天，过门也快一年了吧，这肚子就是没个响。”  
“人家小两口倒是挺努力，晚上那声儿哟……啧啧啧。”  
“你说……会不会是有什么毛病啊？”  
“我看不像，就他们俩那体格子，特别是那金天天，一看就是个好生养的。”  
很想吐槽这些老嫂子们咸吃萝卜淡操心的陈三儿和哈牛蹲墙角听了一个下午的八卦。他俩明明是因为象棋约架才聚到一起，听了一下午腿都麻了，搀扶着彼此走回去的时候不知道有多膈应。

28、

“我就去一趟市里联系货源，你别拉着我的手了。”火车上的金天天表示嫌弃。  
“可是天天不在，我的被子好凉。”固执的不肯松手的哈牛满脸都是不高兴。  
“那你把炕烧热点。”  
“天天，我就这样拉着你的手，直到火车开始跑，跑到我追不上好不好？”  
“你疯啦，物理没学过吗？压强那块的知识点记得吗？你已经从村里一路送到县城了！这是高铁！你不站在黄线后头被吸进来咋整！”看着车马上要开，金天天着急的让哈牛松手，“你给我站到黄线后头！”  
“天天你会不会想我！”  
“想你！我贼啦想你！快后退吧我求你了大哥！”

29、

村里一年一度的情歌大赛，王柳以一首抖音爆款起源春晚的《答案》拔得头筹，桶姐一首《追光者》听的她家葱泪洒当场夺得第二，第三是小周的《甜蜜蜜》，人家三儿请了专业应援人士帮他打call，搞得他相当紧张硬是唱错了词，这才沦落到第三位。  
你问哈牛和金天天在哪儿？哈牛去年一首《爱的供养》差点让金天天悔婚，从此被禁止唱歌的哈牛和一听见“情歌大赛”这几个字就哆嗦的金天天每到这个一年一度的日子就只能呆在家，沉默是他们一整天的康桥。

30、

哈牛还记得把金天天娶回家的那天。  
他从小到大喜欢的小孩终于在经历过爱的供养后仍然不计前嫌的进了门。他一身红衣裳，衬的他可白了，悄咪咪的偷吃桌子上的点心。  
“我不服，为什么我只能在这里等着，饿死我了。”  
他拉着他一起出去敬了一杯酒，他喝了一口，里面是金天天偷换的雪碧，干了坏事的小孩格外开心，脸蛋儿也红扑扑的，扑在他耳边咬耳朵。  
“我看那桌的那个辣子鸡丁挺有卖相，你一会儿给我送屋里呗？”  
“天天，你能在今天说点什么甜蜜的话吗？”  
“不能，我要饿疯了。”  
“你不说爱我，我就不太想送鸡丁给你。”  
“那我还是爱你吧。”  
“听上去鸡丁比我重要。”  
“你比鸡丁重要一点。”金天天偷笑。看着哈牛明显委屈的神情，他哈哈大笑，补充道。  
“不不不，是重要好多，海鲜面都没有你重要，你最重要。”


End file.
